Wireless earphones are becoming the preferred device for private personal listening. The lack of an interconnecting cord is more convenient for the user and promotes mobility, which is particularly useful for exercise, travel, commuting, and other on-the-go situations. Additionally, real estate on the playback device for the audio port and associated electronics such as a digital analog converter (DAC) can be omitted, enabling optimized form factors for smartphones, portable game systems, tablets, and other devices.
Wireless earphones typically rely on battery power as a sole energy source. This requires the user to periodically charge the earphone, which adds yet another device that the user must remember to keep charged. Further, the battery may add significant bulk and weight to the construction of the earphone.
Heat powered or thermoelectric powered earphones are known in the art, which utilize body heat as a primary or secondary power source. In this manner, many of the problems associated with battery powered earphones may be avoided. However, existing heat powered earphones utilize construction techniques that still result in a large form factor and have detrimental side effects to sound quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a earphone that overcomes the shortcomings of the existing art.